Please Be Mine
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Life is going just as Miley plans, including the start of her ambition to marry Nick Jonas as the JoBros move next door. However, they begin to fall for the new neighbors and Jake comes back. Things are about to get messy. TITLE CHANGED!
1. Sweet Mama its the Jonas Brothers!

_Summary: Miley Stewart is stoked. The Jonas Brothers have moved in next door, and she can gaze at them as long as she wants to. Then a new girl moves in next door to the JoBros and well, things get messy. Jiley Loliver JoexOC NickxOC_

_So, I really shouldn't be writing another story what with my 26 stories already posted and 20 of them being chapter stories, but this idea has been swimming around in my head for weeks. Plus, it involves Joe Jonas, so I couldn't resist. _

_I've got to admit that I really have no idea where this will go. I'm just letting it take me wherever. _

_**NOTE**: A pairing for Kevin is up for suggestions, so if you really love Kevin and you would like to be in my story, feel free to tell me! Or maybe if you have a star or something you want to hook him up with, tell me! My mind is wide open!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Nor do I own the Jonas Brothers (I do, however, own my Joe poster my friend made me, my Jonas Brothers CDs, and anything else I have that is Jonas Brothers) BUT I will own Joe momentarily for I have been promised him for Christmas! Yay! And I own plot, writing, and the OCs that will go in here, ne?_

_---_

Chapter 1- Sweet Mama its the Jonas Brothers!

A very bored brunette heaved a sigh as she sat on her yellow couch. The stench of burnt cookies hung thickly in the air. She had not inherited her father's knack for cooking, nor had she had the time to learn it.

But today, she had nothing but time. It was a Sunday, so she had no Hannah things going on, her two best friends were currently "busy", and her dad and brother were out looking at colleges.

She sighed again, wishing for something to consume her endless amount of time. She flipped on the TV to a boring, brain melting show on MTV. Miley groaned, glancing out the window into the sky. She grabbed her guitar from its stand, and made her way up the stairs and onto her balcony. She plopped onto a chair and began messing around with the strings of her guitar, hoping to get lost in the music and have that feeling where suddenly its been hours and you haven't even noticed it.

Unfortunately, that is not how it went.

Miley let out a frustrated scream, standing up and going to stand by the railing. She placed her elbows on it, setting her chin in her hands. The warm breeze blew her hair back slightly, and the smell of salty ocean hit her nose. She sighed in contentment, closing her eyes and beginning to drift off into peaceful daydreams.

A loud crash pulled her from her peaceful reverie.

"Oops!" A voice she swore sounded familiar exclaimed. She concentrated hard on the voice.

"Joe! What did you do?!" Another familiar voice yelled.

"I may have dropped the box with the dishes in it!" the voice yelled back.

"You idiot! I swear you're worse then Kevin sometimes!"

Miley gasped. She had placed the voices.

"I take offense to that!" a new, and familiar voice joined in.

Yes. She was positive. Miley let out a small yelp, rushing back into her room. She checked in her full length mirror to make sure everything was in order. She smoothed out her dark denim jeans, and plucked a hair off of her pink t-shirt. She ran a brush through her hair, and swiped on some lip gloss. Miley fled down the stairs and out the door, already having a plan in mind. Anyone asks what she's doing and she's getting the mail.

She made her way down the driveway after slipping on a pair of flip-flops. She gazed at the neighbors that were moving in, and she knew who they were.

"Sweet mama its the Jonas Brothers!" she exclaimed, a little too loudly. A guy with straight, shaggish hair turned around, and Miley saw that it was Joe Jonas. A giddy feeling rose in her throat, and it was hard to keep her mouth shut. Yes, she had met the Jonas Brothers on multiple occasions, but them being her neighbors made her want to jump in the air.

"Hey!" Joe called to her, and she waved to him. He smiled and motioned her over. Miley could barely contain herself.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she reached a spot in front of Joe, taking her time as to not seem too eager.

"Hi." she greeted brightly, thanking her father for her southern hospitality she had received from him. He gave her a warm smile, setting the box he was carrying down.

"Hey. I'm Joe Jonas." he greeted, offering her his hand. She gently shook it.

"Nice to meet you." she said, her voice rising an octave at the end. She mentally cursed it. Joe chuckled softly.

"Hey! Nick, Kev! Come here!" he yelled across the lawn. The muffled sound of boxes being set down sounded, and soon Nick and Kevin Jonas appeared.

"Joe. are you scaring people again?" Kevin asked, rolling his eyes. Joe glared.

"No. I was going to introduce you to our neighbor...which I don't know the name of." he said, turning to her.

"Oh, I'm Miley Stewart."

"I knew that. So yes. Nick, Kev, meet Miley. Miley, meet Nick and Kevin." Joe introduced. Miley shook hands with the other two Jonas brothers.

"Hey! Free movers! Get your butts back to these boxes an- Oh, hello!" Mrs. Jonas ordered, her demeanor changing as she caught sight of Miley.

"Hi."

"And who is this?" she asked.

"I'm Miley Stewart. I live right next door." she informed, motioning towards her house.

"Well hello! I'm Denise Jonas. Its nice to meet you." she said, offering her hand. Miley shook that brunette woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too Mrs. Jonas." Even if she'd already met her before.

"Oh please. Call me Denise." Miley nodded with a smile.

"Now you three," she began, turning to Joe, Kevin, and Nick, "need to get back to work."

"Do you need any help moving in?" Miley asked.

"If you're not bust or anything-"

"Oh believe me. I'm not." Miley cut in. Denise smiled with a chuckle.

"Then that would be very nice of you."

Miley could barely contain herself. She was going to help the whole Jonas family move into their house!

Wait until Lilly found out!

---

_Ew. I felt like it was awkward at parts. But I guess it doesn't matter what I think, only what you do. So you should review...even if it was shockingly short._

_Yeash._

_I x3 you!_

_--Lani_

_P.S. For this story title, which do you like better?: Oh, It Is Love OR Please Be Mine??_

_Something to ponder, and tell me your conclusion. _


	2. Its Not Hard to Imagine

_Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the first chappie!_

_Hopefully, you like this one, too!_

_NOTE: Credit for the girl that Kevin will date in the future chappies goes to KAILEExGirl. Credit for her name goes to Kylaa. Plus, I heart her for her long review :)_

_Disclaimer: Uh, failure. I'm too unhappy to give you a disclaimer since I'm still upset over the fact that I was NOT at the JoBros concert on Sunday. :(_

------

**Chapter 2- Its Not Hard to Imagine**

The bright sun shone down onto the four brunettes sitting silently on the back porch. The only girl pulled her long hair back into a ponytail, wishing that the Malibu heat would give it a rest. A curly haired boy sipped his Coke silently, feeling slight awkwardness set in.

"Gay baby was born." Kevin suddenly burst out, causing 3 sets of eyes to turn in his direction. Joe cocked his head to the side. Miley laughed slightly. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because you're an idiot." Nick stated.

"I am not! You've seriously never heard the before? You know, every awkward silence a gay baby is born?"

"So that means you were born during an awkward silence, Kev?" Joe asked innocently. Nick choked on his drink, and Miley burst out into laughter. _Cute funny one,_ she said to herself. Kevin glared at Joe.

"Real funny _Joseph._ Real funny."

"It was _Paul_. It was." Kevin's eyes turned to slits.

"Shut up." he muttered, not knowing what else to say. Joe smiled smugly in satisfaction. Kevin, excuse me, _Paul_ always did have the worst name out of all of them, and Joe knew it was easy to make fun of him.

"Okay! So moving onto a subject that will turn Kev's eyes back to normal size, Miley. How long have you lived in Malibu?" Nick asked. Miley set her lemonade on the table.

"Um, about 10 years." she informed. He nodded.

"That's cool. I think we're really going to like it out here." Nick told her, and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, except for all the screaming girls that tackle you as if they were playing football if you take one step out into the open." he muttered. Nick hit him on the back of the head.

"Be nice Joe."

"All I'm saying is that I would much rather have moved to a very small town like some 500 population town in Indiana." he defended. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Please, you love all the attention."

"It gets on my nerves!" Joe disagreed.

"Both of you just need to shut your mouths before I shove my fist in your faces to make you shut up." Nick stepped in, silencing the two.

"Thank you! Sorry about that Miley. Joe's a little bitter." Miley giggled. She was about to answer before she heard her name being called out from a distance.

"Miles! Miley Stewart!" It was her dad.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Thats my dad." she commented, and Joe nodded.

"Sure. You can go ahead, but why don't you come back on over later tonight and you can hang. Maybe help us unpack some boxes because that'll be oodles of fun." he threw in with a smile. Miley laughed.

"Sure. I'll be sure to drop by. Mind if I bring someone?"

All three of the brothers shook their heads.

"Okay. See you later, guys!" she ended with a wave. They waved back, and Miley left the backyard.

As soon as she was out of viewing range of the boys, she began her happy dancing. She stopped, and swallowed as to not let out a squeal of joy.

"There you are Miles!" her dad exclaimed as her came up to her.

"Sorry dad. I got a little caught up with our new neighbors, aka, the Jonas Brothers!" she shrieked. Robby Ray chuckled softly.

"Well son of a gun." he muttered.

"I have _got_ to go call Lilly!" she screamed, rushing over to the house. She quickly swiped up her cell phone from its place on the couch and hit speed dial number 1.

"Miley, what do you want?" Lilly snapped, "We're in the middle of lunch with the fams an-"

"The Jonas Brothers are my new neighbors!" Miley screamed into the receiver. Lilly's shriek that erupted from the others side of the phone was so loud Miley had to hold it away from her ear.

"Are you serious!?"

"Heck yes! And we get to hang out with them tonight!"

"Oh my gosh! I am coming straight to your house when this lunch thing is over and there is nothing you can do about it!" Lilly yelled. Miley laughed.

"Alright, not that I would want to! Just hurry up!" and she flipped the phone shut.

"Miles!" Jackson yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Are you done screaming?"

"Yeah..."

He suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a relieved expression on his face.

"Good. I think my ears are bleeding." he complained, hands still covering his ears. Miley rolled her eyes before heading up the stars to kill some time.

-------

"Miles, there is no way you're going to marry Nick Jonas." Lilly Truscott disagreed, rolling her eyes at her friend's eagerness. She currently sat on a lounging chair in the Hannah closet with her legs crossed Indian style. Her blond hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail, and she had recently changed into tight jeans that flared out largely at the bottom and a long-sleeved pink shirt with a yellow tank top over it. Her black flats lay at her feet, and she chuckled slightly at Miley's anxiousness.

The brunette teen was currently fretting over if she should change into something different, or if she should stay in her jeans and pink t-shirt.

"Come on Lils," she said, "Its not that hard to imagine. I mean, we could live in a big house and raise lots of little singing children that could take over the Montana/Jonas empire."

"Right. And I'm going to marry Joe Jonas."

"Hey! Anything is possible." Miley commented. "Seriously. Do you think it would be too much if I changed? Would it seem like I was trying to hard?"

"I think that since it is now nighttime and it has started to cool down a bit, you could get away with changing into a different shirt, and _maybe_ different jeans." Lilly offered, wanting to help her best friend in any way she could. Miley nodded, flipping through her many long-sleeved shirts. She finally settled on a royal blue long-sleeved shirt (it's Nick's favorite color) and a smaller sized white hoodie. She changed her pants into a pair of tight, light jeans. She turned to Lilly, waiting the verdict.

"It looks awesome." Lilly complimented. Miley smiled as she walked over to her vanity. She sat down at the chair in front of it, and pulled part of her hair up into a half ponytail. Deciding against it, she pulled the ponytail out and she her hair. She contemplated for a few minutes before Lilly came up to her and pulled Miley's hair back into a messy bun. The brunette smiled in satisfaction as Lilly took her hair down.

"Ready now?" she asked, and Miley nodded.

"Lets head over." They slipped on their pairs of flats (Miley's were white) before heading down the stairs.

"Going next door! Be back later!" Miley called over her shoulder as they headed out the door. They walked over next door, and Miley felt her stomach twisting in knots. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Remember Lils. Anything can happen." she whispered just as the door opened.

-------

_Okay. So the next chapter will be them hanging out, then the chapter after that will take place about 2 weeks after chappie number 3. THAT is when you (and our characters) will meet the newbies! _

_Thanks a bunch to my reviewers: Jordie, loliverislove, KAILEExGirl(I heart you again), Kylaa(your review made me giggle. It was long, and I heart you for it!), talkingCinematic, and Xx.maddy-sparx.xX You guys are beastly!_

_review some more?_

_I x3 you!_

_--Lani _


	3. More Then What You Find on the Internet

_Here's the next one!_

_It won't be very long, but the one after this should be up pretty quickly because I'm really excited for it. _

_Disclaimer: I own all characters you've never heard of before. And Joe Jonas._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3- More Then What You Find on the Internet**

"You can tell me I'm wrong, that I'm coming on way too strong, don't think I'd be crushed, just do it with love love love love!" Joe Jonas belted out as he sat in front of the computer in the basement of their new house. Kevin sent him an odd look.

"Joe, are you singing Hilary Duff?" he inquired, slightly concerned, but amused. Joe turned to look at him.

"And if I am?"

Kevin opened his mouth to answer when the doorbell rang out through the house.

"I'll get it!" Joe and Nick yelled at the same time. They turned to look at each other before jumping up and sprinting up the stairs. They jumped over boxes that stood in their way, and rolled under random tables that were lying around. In the end, they reached the door at the same time and yanked the door opened.

"Hey." Miley greeted with a smile. The blond that stood next to her only smiled, seeming to be in a dreamlike state.

"Hey Miley. Um, is she okay?" Joe stated.

"Oh yeah. She's fine." Miley assured as she nudged the girl who jolted.

"Uh...hi." she stuttered. Joe and Nick both smiled and waved.

"Come on in." Nick said as he held the door open wider. The two of them stepped in, and Joe led them into the basement as Nick tagged along behind.

"Hey guys." Kevin greeted as they entered the basement.

"Who's that?" Joe asked, motioning towards Lilly as he plopped onto the couch next to Nick and Kevin.

"This is Lilly." Miley introduced, sitting herself and Lilly on the love seat. The three of them greeted Lilly.

"So whats up Miley? Anything exciting happen?" Joe asked, propping his feet up onto Nick. Nick glared at him, and Joe shrugged. Miley laughed.

"Nope, nothing exciting."

Silence set in, but the music that was still playing from the computer flowed in. Miley smiled.

"Is that Hilary Duff?" Joe laughed.

"Yep. Are you a fan?" he asked, going over and turning the music off.

"Nah. Although I used to be." she commented. Joe nodded.

"Yeah," he began, resuming his comfortable position on the couch, "Nick used to be in love with her. Of course, that was back when he sounded like her."

This earned his a slap on the back of the head.

"Shut up, Joe." Joe only chuckled.

"So if you don't like Hilary Duff, who do you listen to?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I think Hannah Montana's pretty good, then of course there's you guys." she complimented.

"Yeah, Hannah's good." Kevin agreed. "What about you Lilly?" he asked. Lilly thought for a second.

"I think its pretty obvious I like you guys," she stated, referring to her smiling and stares which earned a laugh from the three brothers, "but I'm also really into Maroon 5 right now."

"I love them." Kevin agreed.

"What about you? Any music you three particularly like?" Miley inquired.

"Right now I'm into Hellogoodbye and The Fray." Nick answered.

"I'm an oldies guy mostly like, Guns and Roses and Led Zeplin. Old rock, I guess. But I do like some of this modern stuff, like Maroon 5." Kevin commented.

"I like all music, really." Joe answered. "Anything from rap stuff like Kanye West to rock like Three Days Grace. Basically I'll listen to anything, but lately I've been listening to One Republic, Bright Eyes, and Relient K. Oh! And Paramore. They're cool." Joe answered. The two girls nodded.

"I love Relient K." Lilly agreed.

"So what are you into besides music?" Miley asked.

"Besides music? Uh, really just hanging out with family and other people. After tours and all that we just like to mess around." Nick informed.

"What about you?"

"Practically everything your typical girl does." Miley said with a smile. They laughed.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Nick asked after a short while.

"I don't know. There's really nothing unless we want to unpack boxes which I'm too lazy to do right now." Joe said.

"How about we play Would You Rather?" Lilly suggested. Kevin shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Everyone else agreed.

"I'll go first." Joe said. "Miley, would you rather kiss a hobo or eat a spider?" he asked. Miley wrinkled her nose.

"I'll eat the spider."

"Thats insulting to the hobo."

"Well, who knows where the hobo's been."

"What if it was a new hobo?"

"I'll still eat the spider."

"Poor hobo."

"Well, too bad for the hobo. Kevin, would you rather be locked in a room with Britney Spears or Paris Hilton?"

"Um...Britney Spears. I might be able to talk her problems through with her and make her half sane."

"But with Paris you might not have to talk at all." Nick pointed out.

"Of course not. She'd just try and have sex with me." Kevin objected. Nick shrugged.

"That is true."

"Yes. Lilly, would you rather eat one of your fingers or eat one of your toes?"

"How in the world would I eat a finger or a toe?"

"How would Joe find a hobo for Miley to kiss?"

"Miley didn't choose the hobo."

"You're point?"

"Fine. One of my fingers, because my fingers are cleaner then my toes. And it would be much easier. Nick, would you rather find out you're adopted or find out that Kevin is actually a girl?"

"Find out I'm adopted. It would finally explain why I'm the only sane member of this family, and finding out that Kevin is a girl would prove my suspicions in the worst way." Nick chose. Kevin punched his shoulder.

"Not cool, man."

"Yeah? Well neither is your mom!"

"What?"

"I have no idea."

-------3 Weeks Later--------

As Joe walked down his driveway to the mailbox, he noticed a moving truck was in the driveway of the house next door. He halted.

Joe watched the house, wondering if he would be able to see who was moving in. Lucky for him, he did. He saw a girl go out to the back of the moving truck. She had red hair that was just past her shoulder and side sweep bangs. Her bright green eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner. She was a slightly bigger girl, not fat by any means, but she was bigger then a stick thin girl- she actually had a body. The girl was dressed in a Bright Eyes t-shirt, dark blue skinny jean, and bright red Chuck Taylors. As she walked down the driveway, Joe saw he start to fall. He rushed over to her, catching her in his capable arms just in time.

Unfortunately, she was falling forward and he caught her, he fell backwards, making her fall on top of him.

Well, this was awkward.

Not that he minded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ha ha. Some parts in that make me giggle. I don't know about you guys, but it made me laugh._

_I hope you guys liked this one. The next chapter will introduce this mystery girl, and bring in 3 new characters._

_And thank you to my reviewers of last chapter: **Xx.maddy-sparx.xX and crazyXcasEEE. **You guys are AWESOME!_

_Review?_

_--Lani_


	4. Meet The Newbies

_Told you it would be quick._

_So here's that chapter I've been looking forward to. Its really the beginning of the story. The other chapters were to introduce people and create the relationships between Miley and Lilly and the JoBros. This is when the fun starts!_

_Drama is to ensue!_

_mwahahahaha!_

_Disclaimer: I own- Tessa, Kyla, and Ava. And anybody else you've never heard of. And, of course, Joe Jonas._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 4- Meet The Newbies**

I used to be in love with the Jonas Brothers.

Specifically Joe Jonas, but that is besides the point.

The point is, it seems like whenever I become obsessed with a band, they sell out and everybody starts loving them. Jonas Brothers, Hellogoodbye, and Plain White Tee's are only a few.

Now I'm really blah about them. Sure they're alright, and their lyrics are pretty good, but I have the feeling they may be getting caught up in all the fame.

I don't know.

This was only one of the many random thoughts that floated through my head as I stared out at the quickly moving scenery that passed by. Paramore played softly from the speakers in car, and it seemed like everyone was starting to settle down.

If only they could have done that 2 days ago.

You see, my two sisters (technically they're not my sisters, but I'll get into that later) and I are moving to Malibu from Massachusetts because we wanted a change. And my band had to move here for schooling, so I kind of had to.

Yes, I have a band. We're called 'Untied Shoelaces', and we do cover stuff at clubs and bars. It's pretty cool, but it gets lonely being the youngest AND the only girl. I'm also the vocals, and I'm pretty rad rock at it, too so they know they'd be screwed if I ever left. They're all like my brothers now, though.

I bet you're wondering who I am.

I'm Tessa Corral. My sisters are Ava Green and Kyla Jenkins. Technically, neither one of them are my sisters. I was adopted by Ava's parents when I was 11 after the orphanage found me on the streets where I had been living for 6 months. I left home at 10, just before my eleventh birthday, because...

Well that deals with a whole other story.

Kyla is our cousin. Her parents kicked her out when she was 18, and ever since mine and Ava's parents disappeared a year ago, she's been our guardian.

Anyway.

We've been on the road for who knows how many days, stopping only for gas and food. Ava and I both just got our licenses, so we've been able to switch drivers without having to stop at motels. The moving truck that was being driven by Josh, the drummer, was constantly behind us. He DID buy like, 5 thousand Blue Demon Full Throtles, so I think he was set.

I guess I had begun to drift off, because Ava (who was driving) nudged me.

"Hey, Tes, we're here." she told me, and I felt the tell tale bump that signified us pulling into a driveway.

"Oh joy." I grumbled. I was the one who wasn't so thrilled about moving. I had begun to build a life in Boston, and I had begun to forget the past. I had pulled myself into this place where I didn't have to remember. Everything was the same, and I was okay.

I don't really enjoy change all that much.

I stepped out of the car and took a deep breath of the warm California air. It filled my lungs, and I couldn't help but feel a little better. I had always loved the outdoors.

I looked around. A grand house stood before me with two stories and a yellowish tint to it. There was a shaded porch, and it looked brand new, not lived in. I heaved a sigh and decided to take a look in the house and claim my room.

Upon stepping in, it was open with stairs on each side. Down the middle was a short hallway that led to a small open area. To the left was the dining room and to the right was a wall. I walked through the open space and into the small space. To the left was a grand kitchen with a island and granite counters, complete with stainless steel appliances and my dream fridge.

I cook, okay?

To the right was a comfy living room with a fireplace and a large window. To the left of the kitchen was that dining room. Nothing special.

As I walked back down that small hallway, I noticed a door. I opened it and realized that it led to the large basement. I flicked the light on and headed down. It was huge, and whoever left this house had left a gigantic flat screen that hung on one of the walls complete with surround sound. Well, Ava would love it.

I headed back up the stairs to check out the rooms. There were two staircases leading up to a long hallway. In the middle was a door that led to a bathroom. I decided to go left, and I soon found out that it was a very good choice. There were two doors, one the was next to both the main wall and the wall on the left and another that was on the wall on the left only. I chose the one that was next to both walls and was blown away.

It was humongos, to say the least. It was only white, which would be changed, but it was gorgeous already. There was a window with a window seat that looked out onto the sea, and there was also a balcony that had one of the most amazing views. The sea was literally right outside my window, and I couldn't help but smile. There was another window that was right across from the window of the house next door, and there was two doors on the wall opposite the balcony. I entered the first one and was greeted with a spacious and gorgeous bathroom. The tub was huge with jets, and the shower was just the right size. Plus, there was a floor-length mirror. I left the bathroom and headed to the other door to see what it was. It was a closet, but it looked more like a small room with shoe shelves and hanger racks.

This was my room.

I took out a piece of paper and a pen from my bag and wrote that I had claimed this room. I tore off a piece of Duct Tape from my roll of purple and taped it to the door. I then satisfactorily walked back into the hallway, and my eyes caught sight of an open doorway on the other wall. I walked over to it and poked my head in the doorway. It was a larger room and probably where our TV would go. I shrugged my shoulders and walked downstairs to help with boxes and stuff.

Josh was struggling with a couch, and I rolled my eyes.

"Need some help Mr. Macho?" I inquired innocently. He glared at me.

"Yes." he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes what?"

"Yes please." he mumbled. I smirked.

"What? I didn't hear you? Could you speak up?"

"Yes please!"

"Yes please what?"

"Yes please, as in I need your help!" I laughed.

"Okay, okay. Don't get all huffy." I climbed up the ramp and took hold of one of the sides. He grabbed the other, and we lifted. The two of us backed the couch off the ramp and in through the open door, which was slightly difficult.

"Where should this go?" he breathed. I thought for a moment. Kyla was walking downstairs with a glare.

"Tes, why did you have to take the best room?"

"Could we talk about that later, Ky? We need to know where this should go!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! Um...in that room upstairs." We began walking towards that direction when she stopped us.

"Wait is that the really comfy one?" she asked. I nodded. "Then in the basement. I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time there." Her blue eyes sparkled, and I could tell she loved having this power of change.

"Do you guys need some help?" she inquired as she pulled her long, dark brown hair into a ponytail. Josh scoffed.

"Help would be nice."

Kyla came over to us and grabbed the middle, and we made it to the basement in no time. We positioned it where she wanted it, and we were headed back upstairs. Kyla tugged her red t-shirt down, for it had ridden up when she was heaving the couch. She pulled a stick of gum out of the back pocket of her prized Chip and Pepper capris, and she offered me one. I gratefully took it and stuck it in my mouth, not knowing what to do with the wrapper. Just then, Ava walked into the house, and I smirked. As I walked by her, I stuck the wrapper in the pocket of her light jeans. She glared at me as she pulled her white sweatshirt over her head and tossed it over the banister of the stairs to reveal a yellow tank top.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't stick your gum wrappers in my pocket." she stated with a smile as she flipped her short blond hair out of her eyes. I grinned before pouncing on her and hugging her tightly. She laughed and hugged me back. I let go of her and began walking away.

"You're such a freak!" she yelled.

"But you love me anyway!"

I heard her laugh, and I chuckled myself.

As I was walking down to the moving truck to get a box or something, humming SOS (the Jonas Brothers one) to myself, I tripped on air. Nice right?

Just before I thought I would hit the ground face first, strong arms reached out and tried to catch me. Unfortunately, the person fell backwards, and I fell on top of them. Their arms were around my waist, and my hands rested on his chest. I lifted my head to see who it was and almost choked.

There, under me, lay Joe Jonas.

How awkward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, I really do like Tessa. You'll get more background info on her next chapter or the next, and I'm very excited._

_Tell me what you thought!_

_And a big thanks to: _**sherrie123456, lilypad456, and crazyxcasEEE **_for reviewing that last chapter. You guys are love!_

_Review?_

_--Lani _


	5. Welcome to the Neighborhood

_Hello lovies. What a wonderful day, no?_

_So here's the update. I hope you enjoy it! _

_And so begins the draaammmaaa!_

_Disclaimer: Well, I have only 4 limbs and 20 phalanges SO I'm not famous enough to own anything. Although, why would I WANT to own Hannah Montana? She's evil with her army of Barbies, sporks, and Tickle Me Elmos. I guess she's going to help us cut holes in the orange jumpsuits and sing so that the little kids will come and we'll get money BUT STILL! She's insane. I do, however, own characters you've never heard of until reading this story and Joe Jonas. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5- Welcome to the Neighborhood**

(Tessa's POV)

You know in all the movies when the girl falls on top of the guy and their lips are almost touching?

This was not like that. Oh no. Instead, I think our lips were touching.

Do you have any idea how awkward it is to be practically kissing Joe Jonas after he tried to catch you as you fell flat on your face?

Didn't think so. And I would not advise you to find out. I swear, it was the most awkward experience I've been through, and I'm in a band with all guys. I've been through my fair share of awkward experiences.

So anyway, there I am, lying on top of Joe Jonas while basically kissing him, and Kyla walks up.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" she asked, and you could hear the smirk in her voice. I scrambled up.

"Nope." I answered before holding my hand out to help Joe up. He took it, and I felt a weird feeling crawl up my entire arm. Our hands quickly dropped, and I slightly shook my arm. Joe smiled at both of us, letting his eyes linger on me for a second longer.

"Hey, I'm Joe Jonas." He greeted, holding his hand out for us to shake. Kyla shook it, and I shook it quickly.

"Hi. I'm Tessa, and this is my..." I thought for a second, wondering if I should call Kyla my sister. "sister, Kyla." Joe cocked his head to the side, probably confused as to why I paused before sister.

"What is taking you so dang lo-Oh hello!" Ava greeted as she saw Joe. He smiled, and they shook hands.

"Joe meet Ava, our other sister. Ava, meet Joe Jonas." I introduced, and Ava was beaming.

"Tes! Luke just called! The guys will be over soon!" Josh called as he came into view.

"Good. We've got some more furniture that needs to be moved." Ava stated, glancing into the moving van.

"Uh, what about our stuff?" Josh asked, still not noticing Joe standing there.

"Oh, you guys can stay at our place tonight, and we'll move your stuff into your place tomorrow!" I told him with a wave of my hand. He nodded.

"Fine. Uh, hi?" Josh said, finally noticing Joe.

"Oh, Josh this Joe Jonas. Joe, this is Josh, the drummer of our band." I introduced. Joe's eyebrows raised, and he seemed to be interested.

"Band?"

"Yeah. I sing in our band. Josh drums, and the rest of the band is on their way." I told him.

"What's it called?" I smirked slightly, and Josh chuckled.

"Untied Shoelaces." I answered. Joe smiled.

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

"So, are you two in the band?" he asked, motioning towards Ava and Kyla. They both shook their heads.

"Nah. Although I manage with Kyle." Kyla informed.

"And I'm their groupie!" Ana exclaimed. Joe laughed, and I let out a small chuckle.

"Ava does much more then that. She's the one that does all the mixing for our own stuff. She did our first demo that got us our manager, Kyle." I explained.

"So you guys ever perform anywhere?" he asked, and I could sense his wheels turning. Oh great. I've gotten Joe Jonas involved in our band.

"We do cover stuff at clubs and bars. Kyle's dad is connected to a lot of club owners, and we tend to get the spots easily." I told him. He nodded as a car pulled up onto the side of the road. It shut off, and 4 guys stepped out. One tripped, and he had shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes. Another laughed at him with brown spiked hair and dark brown eyes. There was another with a pink mohawk, and then one with normal looking blond hair. They all joined us on the driveway.

"Hey guys." I greeted with an eye roll. "This is Joe Jonas." I stated, motioning towards Joe. Their eyes turned to him, and he waved. They all waved, too.

"Joe, this is Luke," the one who tripped "Jason," brown hair "Brent," pink hair "and Kyle." the normal one. They muttered their 'heys'.

"So, what do you guys do in the band?"

"I do lead guitar." Luke stated.

"I'm back up." Jason said.

"Bass, man!" Brent exclaimed.

"And I just manage." Kyle told him. Joe nodded.

"Cool."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in Tes's driveway?" Brent asked. I rolled my eyes. Always being the forward one. Joe only laughed.

"I live next door." he said, motioning towards his house.

"Thats cool." Brent stated, hiding his enthusiasm.

"Do guys need help moving stuff?" Joe asked. I smiled.

"Sure. If we finish up here quickly, we might be able to get some done over at they guys' house." I said. Joe smiled.

"Just let me go get my brothers. Wanna come?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Why not?"

As he began walking towards his house, I followed, sticking my hands in the pockets of my jeans.

"So. Anything I should be aware of as a new neighbor?" I asked with a smile. Joe shrugged.

"Not really. I don't know people here, just the people who live on the other side of me. Her name is Miley Stewart She lives with her dad and her brother." he commented.

"I see. So no neighborhood secrets, yet?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Nope."

We entered his house, and we went down to the basement.

"Do you mind me asking why you hesitated before saying that Kyla is your sister?" he asked as he stopped me on the stairs. I shook my head.

"No, I don't mind. Its because technically, she's not my sister. Technically, neither is Ava." I informed. He cocked his head to the side. I sighed. "I was adopted by Ava's parents when I was 11 after being taken to an orphanage 6 months earlier by some guy who found me living on the streets. Then when we were 15, our parents simply vanished. But Kyla, who had been kicked out of her house when she was 18, was already living with us. She was 19 at the time, so we just stayed with her."

"So how are you living in a huge house like the one you have?"

"Our parents were presumed dead after the first year, so they already went through the will. Our parents were on the rich side because our dad owned a major company, and they left all the money to us."

"Oh...well why were you on the streets?" he asked. I smiled, and began walking down the stairs again.

"That is a different story for a different time."

Joe laughed before following me down. On the couch sat both Kevin and Nick Jonas with Frankie sitting on Nick's lap.

Frankie was the first one to spot us, and he jumped off of Nick and ran over to Joe.

"Joe!" he screeched. Joe picked him up and swung him onto his shoulders when he reached him.

"Hey Frankie." He greeted.

"Oh, hey Joe." Nick said. "Who's this?" he asked, catching sight of me.

"This is Tessa, our new neighbor. We're going to go over and help her and her sisters move in." Joe told them. He lifted Frankie off his shoulders, and threw a pillow at Nick.

"So lets go!"

"I want to go!" Frankie exclaimed. Kevin laughed as he stood, and hit Nick with the pillow.

"Sorry, Frankie. This is only for the really big guys." he commented as he walked past him. He ruffled his hair slightly.

"Aw! But I want to go with you!" he whined. I smiled, and knelt down to his height.

"How about you come over later when all the boring stuff is done?" I suggested, and Frankie brightened up.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! If its okay with your mom and dad." I told him.

"I'll go ask!" he exclaimed, running up the stairs. Joe shook his head, smiling. Nick stared at me open-mouthed.

"You're amazing. We usually can't get him to do anything once he's made his mind up." he stated, amazed. I laughed.

"Its no biggie. I just used to be around kids a lot." I informed.

"Man." Nick muttered as he followed the rest of us upstairs.

"Guess what?!" Frankie screamed as we came into view.

"What?!" I asked with enthusiasm.

"My mommy and daddy said that I can come over later!" he exclaimed. I gasped.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Awesome! Well I'll see you in a little bit, buddy. With all the help we have now, we should be done in no time!"

"Okay! Bye guys!" he said with a wave of his little hand before rushing off downstairs again.

"Genius." Kevin muttered.

"Its really not a big deal." I stated as I led the way out the door.

"Uh, yeah it is! My parents are probably back there worshiping the ground you just walked on." Nick commented. I laughed.

"Right."

We reached my house in no time, and the whole group was just hanging around.

"Okay. So guys, this is Nick and Kevin. Nick and Kevin, this is Kyla, Ava, Luke, Brent, Kyle, Josh, and Jason." I introduced, motioning towards each in turn.

"Wow. You guys have a lot of help." Kevin observed, and I smiled when I Nick staring at Ava with his eyes glazed over. His mouth was hanging open, and he was almost drooling. Joe nudged me and pointed, and I nodded.

"Yeah," I commented, acknowledging Kevin. "All the guys are my band. They're obligated to help."

"You have a band?" Nick piped up, finally getting done gawking at Ava. I smiled.

"Yep. Its called 'Untied Shoelaces'. I sing, Luke leads guitar, Jason back ups, Brent does bass, and Josh drums."

"Awesome!"

"Okay. Lets get to work, guys!" Kyla exclaimed. Kevin's eyes turned to her, and he smiled.

Kevin and Nick Jonas so love my sisters.

(Joe's POV)

Once my stupid brothers stopped gawking at Ava and Kyla, we started on moving stuff. It took us around 2 or 3 hours to get everything moved in, but we did it. Tessa, Josh, Luke, and I all fell onto the couch when if was done. The rest of them plopped onto the floor or other furniture items around in the one room on the first floor.

"That was horrible. You guys have too much furniture and boxes!" Brent exclaimed. Tessa laughed.

"Suck it up!" she ordered.

"My toe still hurts!" Luke complained, referring to when a couch was dropped on his foot. Ava giggled.

"Do you need some ice or something?" she asked. Luke shook his head.

"I highly doubt anyone would be able to get up and get it anyway." he said. There were mutterings of agreement through out the group.

Tessa groaned.

"Joe. We should probably go and get Frankie now." she said, sitting up from laying down across the three guys. I sighed.

"Alright. The rest of you should probably find some food and movies." I suggested. Kyla scoffed.

"We have no food."

"Then Luke and I will go grab some at the Target down there." Brent offered, pointing in a random direction. I nodded, and Tessa waved.

"We'll be right back." she commented.

"Hey, what's Frankie's favorite candy?" Brent asked as he slipped on his Etnies. Joe shrugged.

"Anything...oh! Gunny Worms. The sour kind."

"Okay. We'll be back later." Brent called as he and Luke headed out.

"Joe and I will be back in like, 2 minutes." Tessa said as she slipped on a pair of black flats. We then headed over to my house.

"Ugh. I have never moved so much furniture in my life!" Tessa exclaimed. I chuckled.

"I did a couple weeks ago." I commented. She nodded.

"Yeah...I hate moving." she groaned. "But my entire band was going to some collage here, and that band is like, my life. That and my sisters, so I just couldn't leave it. I mean, its really the only thing keeping me sane, music. Its always been a big part of my life, but now that I have that band...there's no way I could leave it."

We stepped into my house, but I was still in sort of a daze. The fact that Tessa could make me think with just a few sentences blew my mind. She already made me realize some things about myself I hadn't known. Like just now. For years I've been trying to put into words how much this music and band thing means to me, and she put it right into my mouth so simply.

Do you think its possible to feel something for someone after knowing them for only a few hours?

I pulled myself out of my daze when I felt Tessa walk past me. Frankie was on her back, and he was giggling like a maniac. I laughed at the 7 year old.

"Lets go!" Tessa said, and she took off running across the lawn.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I called after them. She only laughed. I ran after them, not catching up to them until they were already inside. Tessa had set down Frankie, and he had run off down to the basement where everyone else was. Tessa laughed, and I quietly crept up behind her.

I then grabbed her by her waist and flung her over my shoulder. She squealed.

"Joe Jonas! Put me down!" she screeched, kicked her legs back and forth. I laughed, making my way into the room we had been sitting in before we left. Her shoes had flung off a long time ago, and they had hit a fan. I carried her over to the couch as she flailed along.

"Don't throw me down! I swear you throw me down and I will make she you don't have arms to throw me with next time!" She threatened. I only laughed, and I threw her down onto the couch with all my strength, causing me to fall over her.

Tessa laughed, but she stopped when she saw how close I was. I could feel her hot breath on my lips, and I was looking straight into her bright green eyes. I slowly moved a piece of red hair out her her face, and she stopped breathing for a second. Nothing else seemed to be going on around us, and it really seemed like everything else was frozen. Something took over me that I can't really explain, but it made me start leaning down. Tes leaned up reluctantly, and just as our lips began to touch, the padding of feet broke us out.

I flew up, and I stood awkwardly as Nick came into view.

"Uh, hey. Did some-"

"No." we both said quickly. Nick raised his eyebrows, but he continued.

"Anyway, we're going to go ahead and pick a movie. We just thought you might want to have a say." he said. We both nodded, and I helped Tessa up.

"Lets go." I said, and we both followed Nick down stairs to help choose the movie.

After much deliberation (we were still deciding when Brent and Luke came home!) we had decided on Monsters Inc. for Frankie. We munched through it with me, at the end of the couch, Tessa next to me with Frankie on her lap, Ava next to her, and Nick next to her. Josh, Luke, Jason, and Brent sat on the other couch, Kyla and Kevin were on the love seat, and Kyle was seated on the recliner. Frankie was asleep by the end of the movie, so we set up a small bed for him on the floor. Then we popped in '1408' for the next movie.

We watched a couple movies after that and played some card games and such before all but Tessa and I were asleep. We silently watched the movie that was playing for a few minutes before Tessa turned to me.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

My reply was instant.

"Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So there it was. Nice and long. And thanks a million gajillion to _**lilypad456, Kylaa, sherrie123456, **_and_** AndImTheQueenOfSheba**_ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys made me update! You guys are love!_

_So...review?_

_--Lani_


	6. Its Just My Life

_GAH! I know! Its been over a month, and I feel horrible! But today is my updating day. So here it is for you guys. Lots of JoexTessa stuff (more friendship, but still!) and Miley and the rest of them will come back next chapter. A lot of your questions (and Joe's) should be cleared up in this chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait! I hope its worth it!_

_Disclaimer: I own plot, writing, idea, and (obviously) Joe Jonas. Duh._

_WARNING: Okay guys. This chapter gets a little...iffy. It talks about Tessa's past and she did not go through the best stuff. So read on with caution! DEFINITELY T RATED CHAPTER!_

_NOTE: I realize that I changed where Tessa moved from. Pretend I didn't. My storyline changed, so where she lived at to change. Just go with the flow, please._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 6- Just My Life**

The cool night air brushed softly through the trees. The darkened sky held thousands of stars and a huge full moon. It was a quiet night, comfortably silent except for the occasional barking dog, chirping cricket, or passing car. Most house lights had been dimmed and most neighborhood sights were empty.

In a small, secluded area of the Malibu beach sat a small playground long forgotten by kids and parents. There was only a swing set and couple slides, nothing too special. What was breathtaking was the perfect view of the calm ocean, the moon's reflection shining off of its surface. It glittered as if it was a new fallen snow, and it held a serene sense of calming joy to it. 

The lonely sand got its first touch in years as two pairs of bare feet silently treaded the unknown sands. Shoes were dropped delicately, and two forms sat on the swings that had longed for a child to swing on them. Overjoyed, they squeaked slightly at first, but settled into the swing of things. 

"How did you find this place?" the girl's voice inquired with awe as she gazed out into the open ocean. The boy sitting next to her on the other swing smiled softly at her wondrous green eyes and red hair ruffled calmly by the slightly breeze.

"I don't really know. I was just taking a walk down the shoreline and happened upon it." he explained. She shook her head absentmindedly. Shed never seen anything like it.

"Its beautiful." she breathed.

"Yeah. It really is." he whispered back. Silence settled in around the two of them, wrapping them in a comfortable blanket they could share together.

"So, Joe." the redhead commented, glancing at the brunette. "Tell me about yourself."

When she asked this question, Joe was slightly taken aback. The girls he usually hung out with never cared about who he was. Only how he became famous or just stuff about music. It was never anything else.

Then again, he knew that the girl sitting before him never was everyone else.

"My life growing up was pretty normal. Born and raised in New Jersey with a mom and a dad, an older brother and two younger. I mean, I never even touched a microphone until Kevin taught himself how to play guitar when he was sick. And even then I still had that ambition of filming skaters and dressing like them, only not doing the tricks." she laughed slightly. "I can't even truly say why I started singing or why I agreed to do this whole band thing. I mean, I know I've said that I started singing because I saw how many girls Nick got, but thats not really the case. Maybe I just saw how much influence music has placed on me and how much its changed me. Its truly the one thing that has always been there to cheer me up or help me through a tough time. I can't even really describe it. You know, its sort of...unnatural. Its like nothing I've ever felt before. Its that deep connection that you can only feel with one person, but instead its with music. It seems like I'm just some guy from a band writing mindless things and wanting money. Thats not how it is, though. I write those things because they mean something, even if they're immature or seemingly for young kids. I want everyone listening to my music be as inspired by my music as I am when I write it. But people don't see that, do they? Instead, they see what they think I am. They never take the time to get to know me or ask me why I wrote a song because they don't care."

Redhead was, to say the least, shocked by what he told her. Sure she knew that he was never in it for the money, but she thought that he'd sold out. Just like he said, she never took the time to get to know anything about him. Never asked him what his songs meant or why he wrote them. So who was she to judge?

"And thats why our society is screwed." she said with a slight smile. "We start worshiping the ground that Hannah Montana walks on because her lyrics that she doesn't even write hold so much meaning, but then the people write meaningful lyrics get no credit. And I know that you do, but not in the sense that your music gets out to people. Because people won't listen."

"I wish they would..." he muttered softly. She smiled slightly.

"Well, at least I will. And, you know, I'm really the only one that matters." she joked. He laughed.

"Of course you are."

Silence settled in for a few more moments. Joe shifted slightly.

"So what about you, Tessa? Whats gone on in your life?" he asked. Tessa bit her lip and looked down. "Hey. You don't have to if you don't want to." he whispered.

"Believe me, I wouldn't if I didn't want to...but...I think that I should. I've been holding all this stuff in for so long that I think its time to let it all out, you know? I mean, not even Ava and Ky know all of what went down." she explained, and he nodded. Tessa took a deep breath.

"Promise me something please." she whispered.

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't think of me any differently after I tell you this. Promise you won't judge me or look down on me or especially don't pity me." 

"I won't."

"No." she said fiercely. "You have to promise."

"I promise." he reiterated.

"I guess it all started around the time I was maybe 9. My dad had been taken into custody and died while he was in jail when I was 7. So for a while it was just me and my mom. But then Mom got this new boyfriend. His name was Tyler, and he was horrible. Mom, however, couldn't see this. She thought he was the best. So she got married to him after about 3 months of dating.

"The first time it happened was when my mom went for a weekend away with her friends. It was just me and Tyler. I guess I should have seen it coming, but I was only 9. He started...first he was hitting me. Then it got worse and he...he..." Tessa couldn't quite tell him. She fear what he would think. She took a deep breath. "Then he started doing other stuff. He started raping me, and when my mom didn't come back, I ran. I lived on the streets for a couple months before I realized that I needed to get money somehow. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly when I agreed to do it. It was just something I thought I needed to do.

"This guy came up to me one night and told me that he would pay me for sex. I mean, I didn't really think anything of it, having been forced to do it before. Plus, I needed the money. So I went ahead with it. It just sort of...tumbled from there. I got into drugs and alcohol at around 11. Things just kept going downhill, and I didn't know how to go uphill.

"Then this guy, I wish I knew who he was so I could thank him, found me on a street corner. He asked me what I was doing, and I thought he wanted sex. He realized it, and he took me to the orphanage. I was there for about half a year. For the first couple weeks I didn't talk to anyone. Then a girl named Maddy started talking to me. She was about my age, maybe a little older. She'd been through a lot of the crap I had. We started talking, and we became best friends. We were kind of the mothers of the younger ones because no one liked the creepy old orphanage runners, so we took care of them. Hence the reason I'm so good with Frankie.

"Then Maddy was adopted, and I kind of shrunk into myself again. But about a week later, Ava's mom and dad came because her mom couldn't have anymore kids, and they wanted a girl for Ave to be able to hang out with all the time. And they adopted me. They wanted to help me.

"So thats where I lived. We lived in New York, and I started opening up to Ava more and more. Now the two of us are best friends, and I couldn't be any happier. I know it sounds weird, but the truth is I wouldn't change anything that has happened to me. I wouldn't trade my life. They way I see it, because I've felt true pain, I can feel true happiness. Which is better then regular happiness. Sure my life could have been a little easier, but everything that has happened to me has made me the person that I am. I wouldn't trade my life for the world. And if you're going to judge me, then so be it." she finished, tears glimmering in her eyes. There wasn't much Joe could do, and he couldn't say anything. So he didn't. Instead, he got off his swing and pulled her up, only to pull her into his arms. 

Tessa felt her nose tingle up, and he knees go weak. She collapsed into Joe who only sat the two of them down in the sand. And she cried. She cried the tears she had been holding in because she couldn't let her past affect her. She cried the tears she didn't want anyone to see. She cried the tears she had been holding in. She cried because she knew she could, and she wasn't under eyes that would judge her because of it. 

Hours later, the sun began to rise slightly. Tessa only sniffled now and then, and Joe had thought about what he could say. He knew what he could.

"Tes. I know its gonna sound cliché, but everything that you've been through has only made you stronger. And I see that, even thought I've only known you for 24 hours. You don't let people break you down, but you're not stone. You're a real person. You've been through things I couldn't imagine going through. You have such a bright light in you that no one can even compare to. You see things in ways that amaze me. You're everything people wish they could be, but you're your own person. No one even comes close to who you are. 

"Tes, you've found yourself which isn't something that many people can truly do. You don't need to be perfect. You're beautiful even if you don't think you are, and I know you don't. I just want you to know that you truly are the most inspiring and amazing person I've ever met. I want you to remember that." he whispered, and she smiled.

"Thank you." she murmured.

"Anytime, love."

A few moment's silence seeped in, and Tessa yawned.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I go to sleep?" she inquired. He laughed, and she couldn't help but notice how much she loved being close to him when he laughed. It seemed to echo longer in her ears, and she could feel the reverberations of the laughter flowing throughout him and herself, too.

"Of course, babe."

"Thanks."

Joe scooted up slightly, and the two of the laid down in the sand, Hoe still holding onto her tightly, as if he feared her not being there when he woke up. He kissed the top of her head lightly before closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep filled with a calming sense of peace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Not really the most...humerus of the chapters, but I wanted to let you guys and Joe get to know Tessa and her life. I hope it was decent._

_And thanks to: _**AndImTheQueenOfSheba, CremeBrulee, Marissa, and **_**(of course)**_** Pouring.My.Heart.Out xJul**_ for the wonderful reviews they gave me! _

_Review, lovies?_

_--Lani_


	7. Now How You Wanted It To Be

_Hello my dears. About time I updated, yeah? So here it is. The Hannah Montana people will be in this one a lot, so don't think I forgot about them. Happy readings!_

_Disclaimer: I own any characters you never heard of before this story, Joe Jonas (of course), plot, idea, and writing. Yeash._

_IMPORTANT NOTE!!: After this chapter, I am changing the story title! It will be switched from "Oh, It Is Love" to "Please Be Mine". After careful consideration, I figured that "Please Be Mine" is a better title. So yeah. Remember that, please!_

_..._

**Chapter 7- Not How You Wanted It To Be**

Miley POV

"Are Joe, Nick, and Kevin here?" I asked Mrs. Jonas brightly on a warm Saturday morning. She shook her head.

"Actually, they're not. The three of them plus little Frankie stayed over at the new neighbors' house last night. You can go over there and check if you'd like." she informed. I nodded slowly.

"I'll do that. Thanks Mrs. Jonas. Bye!" Lilly and I then made our way over to the house on the other side of the Jonas residence. I stuck my hands into the pockets of my light jean Bermudas, making the hem of my red tank top rise up slightly. My flip flops made that flip-flopping sound in tune to Lilly's as we headed over.

I rang the doorbell once we got there, and Lilly tugged nervously at the bottom of her blue t-shirt. She swiped her hands on her jean capris.

"What if they don't want us here?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Lilly."

Just then the door opened to reveal Kevin Jonas. He smiled warmly at the two of us, squinting slightly at the bright sun shining down.

"Hey guys! Come on in." He side stepped to let us in, and we were greeted with the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs. Kevin shut the door behind us.

"You can go ahead and toss your shoes off." he commented, making is way into what must have been the kitchen. Lilly and I slipped off our shoes and followed him.

"Oh hello! Who are you?" A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes inquired with a smile.

"This is Miley and Lilly. They live on the other side of our house." Kevin introduced. "Miley, Lilly. This is Kyla. She lives her with her two sisters."

I smiled and greeted her with a small "hello".

"So, Kevin." I began, "Where are Joe and Nick?"

"Um, Nick is still sleeping downstairs, and I have no idea where Joe is."

"He probably went somewhere with Tes." Kyla offered. I nodded, and Lilly and I headed downstairs.

Upon entering, my jaw dropped. Nick was lying on a large couch with his arms wrapped around the waist of some blond haired chick. My eyes involuntarily narrowed.

I guess I wouldn't really admit this to anyone (besides Lilly), but I have a huge crush on Nick Jonas. So when I saw him getting cozy with some girl that he just met, I found myself getting a wee bit angry.

"Miley, calm down." Lilly whispered from behind me. I nodded and took a deep breath. I then walked over to the pair of them. I lightly shook Nick's arm, and he groaned.

"Nick." I called softly a few times before he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh hey Miley...what are you doing here? Am I still dreaming?" he inquired sleepily. I smiled.

"You're not dreaming. Lilly and I went over to your house to see if you wanted to hang out, but your mom told us to come here. So we did."

Nick mumbled something incoherent as he gently sat up as to not disturb the sleeping girl. However, she rolled over as she opened her eyes. She grinned at Nick.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Good morning." he whispered back. My eyes darted between the two, my jealousy growing with each passing second. The blond ran her fingers through her hair. She cocked her head to the side, catching sight of me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Miley, and this is Lilly. I live next door to Nick." I answered. She nodded.

"I'm Ava. I live here, as I'm sure you know by now." she introduced, gratefully taking Nick's outstretch hands. He helped her up, but the two of them still held hands as they made their way up the stairs.

"I hate her already." I whispered at Lilly through gritted teeth. Lilly rolled her eyes as she followed me up.

Normal POV

Tessa Corral slowly fluttered her eyes open, only to be greeted with the harsh sun beating down on her. She groaned and snuggled closer to the form next to her. She was just settling in for more sleep when her eyes snapped open. She slowly turned her body (which was restricted ever so slightly by what she figured was an arm), and she came face to face with Joe Jonas. The past night's events came swirling into her mind, and she smiled slightly.

"Good morning, love." Joe's voice spoke softly as he grinned down at her. Tessa grinned back.

"Morning."

She yawned slightly before pulling herself into a sitting position. Joe followed suit, and the two of them stared silently out at the calm waters, his arm slung over her shoulder.

It was a moment that Tessa stored into her mental filing cabinet under "extremely important". She suddenly felt as though this was a moment to be remembered, to be cherished. They both felt a moment of silent understanding pass between them. They'd reached a new level together. They could trust one another now.

"We should probably head back." the redhead whispered, scared that if she spoke too loud, that something between them would be destroyed.

"Yeah." he muttered, standing up and brushing all the sand off of him. He held out his hands for her to grab, and she thankfully took them. She let him pull her up, and she, too dusted herself off. The two of them began walking, and it wasn't long before Joe cautiously grabbed Tessa's hand. She clutched it back, and he smiled slightly to himself. A comfortable silence settled in, but the girl felt something needed to be said.

"Joe?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, again, for last night. It really means a lot." she told him, sincere gratitude shining in her bright green orbs. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"No problem, love."

Another peaceful silence settled in. When they reached their street, a mysterious smirk found it's way to Tessa's lips. She suddenly stopped, and Joe stared at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Why are we stopping?" he inquired. She only smirked as she made her way back a few feet.

"Tes, what are you doing?"

"Just turn around and crouch a little bit." she ordered. He slowly turned around and slightly crouched down. Tessa ran forward, and before Joe knew it, she was jumping onto his back.

"Oh goodness!" he exclaimed partially from the surprise and partially from the sudden weight being added to his back. The cheerful redhead belted out a laugh. Joe grasped onto her thighs, and she pointed forward.

"Onward!" she yelled, and he, too laughed. The brunette then ran to Tessa's house. She bounced along, giggling all the while as the wind whipped through her hair. She grasped tightly to his neck, but when they reached her house, she cautiously lowered one arm to opened the door. She then kicked it closed behind them.

"We're ho-ome!" she sung loudly as the two bounced into the kitchen. Kyla took one look at the pair and burst into a fit of giggles while Ava eyed them.

"Where were you two?" she inquired.

"Why do you need to know?" Tessa shot back, still perched on top of Joe's back.

"Oh no reason." Ave spoke. Just then, Tessa caught sight of a blond, who was glaring at her, and a brunette, who was glaring at Ava.

"Uh, who are they?" she questioned sharply.

"Oh, that's Miley and Lilly. They live next door to us...although I'm not quite sure what they're doing here." Joe offered.

"Ah. I see."

She then slid slowly off of Joe's back, only to have him clutch her hand tightly.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kevin interjected.

"We went over to your house to ask if you guys wanted to hang out, but your mom told us to come over here." Lilly informed.

"Well, I'm sure we could all do something together." Nick suggested.

"We're in. I mean, we just moved here, so we don't have anything better to do." Kyla spoke for her and her sisters.

"We-"

"Hold the phone!" Tessa interrupted Kevin suddenly.

"What?"

"Where's the band?"

"What band?" Miley asked.

"My band. Where are they?"

"They must have gone home before we got up. They probably needed to move into their house." Ava told her. Tessa nodded.

"Okay. Cause if you guys had let them get killed, I swear I would have killed you all with my bare hands." she threatened nonchalantly as she headed over to the fridge.

"You have a band?" Miley inquired.

"Yep."

"What do you do in it?"

"Sing."

"How come I've never heard of you before?"

"We're not famous. We just perform at bars, clubs, places like that. Speaking of, we're playing at some underground club next Friday, if you guys want to come." she explained. Joe grinned.

"I'll definitely be there." he informed immediately. The rest of the group slowly muttered that they, too, would be there.

Miley and Lilly excused themselves quietly before heading out into the foyer.

"Ugh! Lilly! These stupid new people are ruining everything!"

"I know." Lilly agreed as the two of them headed back to Miley's house to grab their purses.

Let's just say that nothing was going the way the two of them wanted it to go. They'd have to somehow wedge themselves between the new neighbors and the Jonas Brothers. The only problem was, how were they going to do it?

...

_Ew. I really did not like this chapter. But hey, it's only your opinion that matters._

_And thank you to: _**AndImTheQueenOfSheba **_for being the only reviewer last chapter. I'd give her a cookie, but I don't have one..._

_Review please, loves?_

_--Lani_


	8. Just For The Music

_Hey guys. About time I update, eh? I've been slacking, I know. It's just that there's been a lot going on and I got stuck in a bit of a rut, so I hope you're throwing a party for this. Just kidding, but seriously. I hope this is worth the wait, loves._

_Disclaimer: Must I?_

_..._

**Chapter 8-Just For The Music**

(Tessa's POV)

This week has gone by in a blur. Between hanging out with my new "pals" and rehearsals with the band, I haven't had any time to even think. The only time I can ever think is when I'm heading to bed, and by that time I'm so exhausted that the only rational thought entering my head is "sleep".

I have begun my days at around 8 in the morning and ended them around midnight or one a.m. I'm either eating food, making food, practicing, or spending time with the people I know so that they don't think I don't care.

By now, it's Thursday, and I am so drained that I can't even think straight. It's around 10 o'clock at night, and I'm just coming home from yet another long and hard rehearsal. I collapsed onto the couch, landing my head on Joe's lap. I closed me eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Dude," Kevin began as he glanced at the bags under my eyes. "What's your damage?"

I groaned. Joe laughed as he ran his fingers through my mess of red hair. Ava chuckled.

"She's trying to make everyone happy and content, once again." she informed with a flip of her blond hair. "It's what she always does. She puts everyone before herself, meaning she has to lose sleep and energy trying to cook and rehearse _and_ spend time with us. She makes herself do it all, making her all exhausted and...well, and like this."

I rolled my eyes behind my eyelids, not having the energy to open them.

"It's true." Kyla piped up. "She does this all the time."

I snorted, but kept my mouth shut. I don't want to start a fight, let alone take out my remaining energy to.

"Whatever." I murmured with a stifled yawn.

_"_You really should start getting some more sleep." Joe reasoned.

"Tell her that all you want, Joe. It's not going to happen." Kyla said. I swatted the air, hoping to come in contact with someone's arm. However, all I got was air and some laughs from people around me. I groaned, rolled over, and cuddled deeper into the couch. I faintly heard Joe sigh tiredly.

"I'll go ahead and take her upstairs." he whispered.

"Lils and I should be going, too." Miley's voice stated. The two offered their goodbyes before I heard the front door open and shut.

"Goodnight, Tess." Ava whispered, and before I knew it I was being lifted up into the air. I let my head rest on Joe's chest as he carried me through the halls, up the stairs, and into my room. He gently laid me down on my comfortable bed. He then proceeded to pull the covers up to my shoulders and was about to leave when I, in my tired stupor, stopped him.

"Wait." I called after him weakly.

"Yeah, Tess?"

"Stay."

"Tess, I-"

"Please?"

I fixed my eyes upon him the best I could, but he was facing away from me. I could tell that he was trying to decide if he should or not. He stood there for a few moments, contemplating, before he sighed.

"Let me go tell the guys that I'm staying here. I'll be back in just a second."

"Alright."

I forced myself to stay awake long enough for him to get back. Joe pulled the covers back and cautiously laid down next to me, pulling the covers back up. I smiled as he wrapped an arm around my waist and slid me closer. I snuggled into him, resting my head against his comfortable chest. I inhaled his crisp, clean scent and finally closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Joe."

"Night, Tess. Sleep well." he kissed the top of my head lightly as I drifted off into what was to be the best night of sleep that I have had in a long time.

--

(Joe POV)

She looks amazing when she sleeps. The light from her window is pouring through, hitting her face in just the right spot. She crinkles her nose slightly and pulls the covers up higher. She is snoring lightly, her chest rising and falling in steady motions as she breathes in and out. She pushes the covers down a bit, exposing her twisted red t-shirt. She just looks so peaceful, lying there. She seems like she doesn't have a single care in the world. Her face is relaxed, and I see the tiniest of smiles playing at her lips. She mutters something incoherent and rolls over on her side, making a group of red hairs fall into her soft featured face. I hesitantly reach up and brush it out of her eyes, letting my fingers linger on the side of her face. Her eyelids flutter open to reveal the most vibrant and brilliant green eyes. Right when she wakes up, her eyes hold this curiosity, this life that no one can touch. They seem so new and happy.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I whisper softly.

"Must you use that cliché?" she asks, smirking slightly. Even early in the morning she is like that.

"Yes, I must."

"Oh...well okay then. Morning."

We stare at one another for a moment's silence, neither one of us daring to move.

"What time is it?" she inquires. I look over her shoulder at the iHome sitting on her end table and catch sight of the time.

"10:37." I answer.

"We should get out of bed."

"Huh." I mutter. Tessa heaves a sigh before pulling herself out of my grasp and sitting up in bed. I, too, sit up, and we glance at one another.

"Is it weird that I am still exhausted?" she questions. I laugh.

"Not for you. You've been running around all week trying to get everything done and trying to make everyone happy. I wouldn't be surprised if you fell back asleep right now." I tell her. She smiles.

"Yeah. Well, if I wasn't so hungry, I would fall right back asleep." Tess heaves herself out of bed, and I follow her. Our bare feet patter softly on the hardwood floors in the hallway as we head downstairs. I follow her to the kitchen where she begins pulling out ingredients for breakfast. Just as she goes to the fridge to grab yet another item, I step in front of it.

"Move, Joe. I need to get that ham."

"No."

"Yes."

"Um, no."

"Um, yes."

"Listen Tess. You've been running around all week trying to get things done and exhausting yourself both physically and mentally. It's time you take a break. Now, I want you to go right back upstairs, crawl into bed, turn on the TV, and let me worry about breakfast." I order. She sends me a skeptic look.

"But that's pointless. I'll just have to come right back down for breakfast in a half hour."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No! You won't! Now would you stop being so stubborn and just go upstairs. Please." I tell her. She rolls her eyes but heads back upstairs to her room.

"Now, let's see." I mutter, reading the directions on the side panel of the pancake batter box. No one really knows it, but pancakes are definitely my specialty. I expertly mix the ingredients together in a large measuring cup and make the fluffy pancakes. I also cook up some bacon and eggs, run upstairs to wake everyone else up, and then I began assembling Tessa's tray. I pile up 4 pancakes on one plate and drown them in loads of syrup, then on a separate plate I place on scrambled eggs and 2 pieces of bacon (let me tell you from personal experience, this girl can EAT), then I pour her a tall glass of milk. Just because I'm me, I add a single rose in a small vase and slowly take it up to her.

When I get there, she is lying in her bed, watching old episodes of Gilmore Girls. She looks at me with wide eyes as I step in, breaking out into a bright smile.

"You didn't have to do this." she tells me. I beam at her.

"I know. But I did it anyway." I place the tray on her lap, and she looks up at me.

"Uh, Joe?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't get me wrong, it smells delicious, and I WOULD just dig right in with my hands, but I don't exactly want to get this brand new set of sheets and all sticky so soon." she says with a smirk. I laugh.

"Right. Silverware might be helpful."

I make my way downstairs to get some silverware, and upon entering the kitchen, I find Ava, Kyla, and the rest of Tessa's band wolfing down pancakes, eggs, and bacon like there's no tomorrow.

"Good thing I made extra." I mutter, grabbing a knife and fork out of the correct drawer. Kyla swallows a large bite before smiling at me.

"Morning Joe. Sleep well?" Brent, the pink mohawk kid says brightly. I eye him suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah."

"That's good. Listen, could I speak with you for a moment?" he inquires. I nod.

"Sure."

We head out to the room that connects to the kitchen, and his smiles transforms into a glare.

"Listen up, pal. You may be some "accomplished musician" and all, and I respect that, but you had best be watching yourself. You are interested in a girl who is in a band with 4 guys who deeply care about her and her well-being. Tessa is like a younger sibling to all of us. I just wanted you to know that none of us, not even Kyle, have any issues with going to prison for intentional first degree murder, and if you lay a hand on her that she doesn't want or hurt her in any way shape or form, me and the guys will personally hunt you down and kill you, no torture you, then kill you, with our own bare hands. If you do not find that to be a reliable promise, then I could tell you just exactly _how_ I am going to torture then kill you, but at this moment I do not find that necessary. Am I clear, pretty boy?" he snarls at me. I gulp. While he may have a pink mohawk that is great for poking fun at, he is scary.

"Yeah. Crystal clear." I manage to choke out.

"Good. I find this to be the start of a beautiful friendship, Jonas." he tells me before retreating back into the kitchen. I stand there for a few moments, and gasp when I realize what he had been implying. He thinks that I have a crush on Tess! He-he...

Oh gosh.

Oh gosh.

Oh gosh, I think he's right. I think that I-wait no. I shake my head slightly, trying to clear my head. I do not like Tess like that. She and I are just rapidly becoming best friends, nothing more. Nothing, nothing at all.

Realizing that I still had Tessa's silverware in my hands, I hurry on upstairs to find her patiently waiting. When she saw me, she smiled hungrily.

"Ah, thank you!" she exclaims before grabbing the utensils and digging in.

"So...your uh, your band is here." I tell her. She looks at me.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Huh. They said they were coming later on today."

"Well, they aren't anymore."

My gaze is redirected to the the TV, where some chick is at some carnival with some guy. Before I know it, Tessa is grabbing her tray. I sigh, stand up, and grab it from her.

"No. I will take this downstairs." I demand.

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"Nope."

"Joe, I-"

"Tess! I am taking your tray downstairs!"

"Fine. But could you ask Ava and Kyla to come upstairs? I need help finding what to wear." she asks me. I nod.

"Sure. I'll send them up."

"And Joe?"

"Yeah?"

Tessa pulls me in for a hug, and she kisses my cheek.

"Thanks." she whispers in my ear. I lightly kiss the top of her head.

"Anytime." I whisper back before heading back downstairs. I set the tray on the island, and Ava eyes me.

"What's that from?"

"Tessa's room. She look so exhausted that I just went ahead and took her breakfast to her." I explain. The two girls smile at one another a secret smile and nod. "Anyway, Tess asked me to tell you to go upstairs. She needs help with her outfit or something."

"Okay." they exclaim and rush upstairs. I quickly do all the dishes after grabbing some food myself, switch my gaze between each of the band members, and head towards the door.

"Well, I should head on home now. Tell Tess that I will see her tonight." I say quickly, offering a small wave, and getting out of there as fast as I could and heading back home before they could say anything else, opening the door to my own home and a flurry of questions.

--

"Guys! Over here!" Kevin yells directly into my ear at the approaching Miley and Lilly. I turn to glare at him.

"Must you yell in my ear?" I inquire. He smiles slightly.

"Sorry, Joe."

I shake my head in annoyance and turn my attention towards the two girls as they reach our table.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late." Miley says as she slides into the open seat next to Kyla sat. Lilly takes the seat next to her and smiles at me. I smile back weakly, anticipation growing with each passing second.

"It's all good." Ava excuses with a wave of her hand and a sip of her drink. To take my mind off of finally seeing Tess perform, I decide to watch the silent drama unfold between Miley, Ava, and Nick. Nick eyes Ava in her jean mini skirt and gold glittering tank top, Ava gazes at Nick in his blue jeans and red button up shirt and laces her fingers with his, and Miley glares at the two with disdain glimmering in her blue eyes. I smile slightly. Boy do I love it when Nick unknowingly gets himself stuck in the middle of things like this.

"Oh my gosh!" a blond haired girl shrieks as she passes our table. I quickly rise and walk over to her, making a motion with my hand to tell her to shut up. She immediately obeys. Luckily, this is the first person to recognize us, for the club's lights are few and colored, so it's kind of hard to tell who is who.

"Listen, we will sign most anything you want us to and take a few pictures if you keep your mouth shut." I hissed. She beamed and nodded. Nick, Kevin, and I signed a few napkins and took some pictures with her before she gratefully left. Usually, we don't care much about who recognizes us where, but tonight was all about Tess. Tess and her band, of course.

I got back into my seat with Nick and Kevin on either side of me, and Lilly strikes up a conversation just as Miley begins to wonder why her pink, short, loose dress isn't catching Nick's attention.

"So, guys, are you excited?" she inquires. I nod.

"Definitely. Music is always something I love listening to, and it's even better when someone I know and am close to is singing it. It's just cool." I say, not fully there. Kevin and Kyla answer her, but I don't here, and I can tell that Lilly doesn't either. She's too busy staring at me, probably wondering why I'm not focused on her and her black skirt, white leggings, and yellow shirt.

What can I say. I'm good at reading people.

Suddenly, the lights on the stage brighten and some guy dressed in baggy jeans and a black shirt steps out.

"Hey everybody, tonight at 'Scarlett' we've got a special treat for you. This band is a local band from New York who just moved over here to good ol' Malibu, and this is their very first gig here, so why don't we give them a warm welcome, eh?" he introduced, pulling a loud applause out from the crowd. "Please welcome," he screamed over the loud chorus, "Untied Shoelaces!"

He left the stage, and Tessa and her band came out. From the very moment she did, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Tess wore her usual skinny jeans (this time yellow), a tight black tank top, bright pink Chuck Taylors, a studded belt buckled on the side, and a jeweled black necklace hanging from her neck. Her hair was left down and curly, but none of that is what caught my gaze. It was her eyes that did it. Her green eyes held such life and excitement. Just be looking at them, one knew that the stage is where she belonged, that here, right where she was, was where she felt most comfortable. I could tell that she truly loved being there. She was showing that she loved singing, and that she sang for the music itself.

She glowed up there.

As the rest of the band behind her got where and what they needed, Tessa took to the mic.

"Hey guys! How are you doing tonight?" she screamed.

The crowd burst out in a chorus of many differed responses, and Tess beamed.

"Good, good. Well, like Tyler said, we're from New York, and this is our first gig here in Malibu. We promise that we're not going to sound like anything you've ever heard before. The songs we sing won't exactly be consistent with one another, let me tell you. We'll be doing songs from Rock to Pop to Country to Metal to Techno. We'll hear a song, we'll like it, we'll learn it, and we'll decide if we want to play it or not." she shrugged her pale shoulders. "We don't like to confine ourselves to one specific genre of music. It's not our thing, but everything else is. So here we are, 'Untied Shoelaces'. Enjoy the show."

The crowd clapped loudly, and Tessa smiled at me from her spot in front of the stage. The first few chords of 'Poison', the Groove Coverage version came spilling out, and Tessa's voice came floating along with it soon after. My eyes widened when I heard her voice. It flowed out of her mouth and into my ears like honey, but piercing straight into me like knifes. There was a golden tone to it and an amazing range. It was a mix between Ingid Michaelson, Haley Williams, and Amy Lee, with just a touch of Susie Suh thrown in. That's not exactly what it was, but that's the closest I can come to describing it. Needless to say, it is the most brilliant voice I have ever heard. She hit every note flawlessly, every word without trouble. No voice I have heard before can come close to the sound that come from her. It was heavenly.

Not to mention, it had this affect on me that I've never before had. It made me forget about everything going on. It let me focus on the words and the music itself. I didn't have to think about my next appearance or the hoards of girls trying to find me. I didn't have to worry about making anybody happy or being something I'm not. Because sitting there, closing my eyes, listening to the music she made, there was nothing but me and that music. Tessa loved the music. She lived and breathed for the music, nothing else. That's what set her apart from many other singers out there. She craved making music, feeling the music, and letting anyone listening feel what she felt when she made that music. That's what she wanted.

'Untied Shoelaces' followed up 'Poison' with a couple Evanescence songs (Bring Me To Life, Imaginary, Lithium, and Lacrymosa). Then they switched to Taylor Swift's 'A Place In This World' and 'The Outside'. Luke then took over the mic, letting Tess play guitar while he sang some Maroon 5 (Wake Up Call and Makes Me Wonder) and Boys Like Girls (Let Go). His voice wasn't nearly as good as Tess, but he still was great. His voice was more of a Will Pugh/Adam Levine deal. Tessa ended with Susie Suh's 'Your Battlefield'.

The glowing redhead took a deep breath and beamed.

"I hope you guys enjoyed the show, and we'll see you all next time! Thanks for coming!" she exclaimed. They took their bows, but just when they left the stage, the crowd screamed for more. I tried not to look to excited, yet I don't think it worked. I yelled for an encore just as loud as the rest of them, and grinned when the group came back out.

"Alright. One last song, then we're out!" Tessa told them with a smirk.

They performed 'Born For This' by Paramore, and Tess jumped all around stage and sang with her band. She was simply sparkling up there, more happy then I'd ever seen her.

Just before the song ended, I slipped away from the group to head backstage so that I could be there when they ended. I watched from the sidelines as 'Untied Shoelaces' ended their encore, took a bow together, and headed towards me. The gorgeous redheaded girl caught sight of me, grinned even wider, and came running to me. I swooped her up in a hug.

"How was I?" she breathed once I let her go.

"You were...brilliant. Although, I'm not sure that word justifies what you did out there." I admitted honestly. She smiled.

"Really?"

"Definitely." I whispered in her ear. She squealed, and I scooped her up again. She giggled as I set her down.

"Let's head back out. I'm sure that everyone else is waiting to congratulate you." I told her before placing a kiss on her forehead and hugging her one last time. "You're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"And the rest of us?" Brent cut in. Tessa rolled her eyes, and I laughed.

"You were...sufficient." I said with a smirk. Jason snorted.

"Sufficient he says, sufficient."

"I was kidding. You guys tore up that stage. I just don't think that this audience will ever be able to listen to music the same way again." I complimented. Brent smiled.

"That's better, Jonas." he told me. Luke nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding."

Josh looked behind Tess and I. He smiled.

"Hey manager. How'd we do?" he asked Kyle as he entered. Kyle grinned.

"Awesomely. Tyler wants you guys to be regulars." he informed.

"Meaning?" Jason asked.

"Meaning that you guys would perform here at least 2 Fridays every month, more if we have time." Kyle clarified. Tessa looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did you just hear him!?" she screeched. I smiled and chuckled.

"I did."

She squealed again and squeezed me. I then grabbed her hand after one last whispered 'congratulations', and we all headed out to our waiting friends.

Tessa was immediately enveloped in a thousand hugs, chorused with a thousand 'congrats', and squealed with her sisters a thousand more times before we all decided to head out to celebrate at home after hitting a store to get some junk food and such.

After all, we definitely had some celebrating to do.

--

(Miley POV)

"Lils and I are going to go get some more food, m'kay?" I announced to the group. They all nodded as they set up for yet another game of BS. The two of us headed upstairs and to the foyer where Lilly groaned.

"Did you see Joe all over Tessa? It was terrible!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding." I agreed, "I mean, I know that she's good, no one can deny that, but does Nick really have to be so captivated by her? I'm just as good as she is."

"Definitely. Does 'Untied Shoelaces' have anywhere near as many fans as Hannah Montana does? Didn't think so!"

"It's just so-"

"So Miley, you're Hannah Montana. I always knew you two looked alike." a voice came from the hallway as a girl stepped out from it. Lilly and I both froze, looked at one another, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

Oh. Crap.

...

_Oh snap. Miley's been found out...but by who?_

_BUM BUM BUM!_

_Anywho, I hope it was worth the wait. I made it extra long just because it took me so long. _

_oh. And NOTE: If anyone has any requests for a song for the band to sing, just leave it in a review or PM me about it. _

_Review, loves?_

_-Lani_


End file.
